


The Importance of Being Shin

by KuriQuinn



Series: The Legacy of Fire [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Behind the Scenes, Character Development, Coda, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Rehabilitation, Second Chances, Side Story, Some Humor, happily ever takes a lot of work, mentions of child abuse, sociopathic children, will of fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriQuinn/pseuds/KuriQuinn
Summary: Ever since the discovery of the Shin Uchiha clones, Konoha has kept careful tabs on their progress. Despite the distrust of many, three of the young boys are selected to prove they can become loyal citizens despite their origins. The decision could spell triumph – or disaster – not just for the village, but for the entire country. [Unplanned Spin-Off]





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This story utilizes characters, situations and premises that are copyright Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. No infringement on their respective copyrights pertaining to episodes, novelizations, comics or short stories is intended by the author in any way, shape or form. This fan oriented story is written solely for the author's own amusement and the entertainment of the readers. It is not for profit. Any resemblance to real organizations, institutions, products or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. All fiction, plot and Original Characters with the exception of those introduced in the books, manga, video games, novelizations and anime, are the sole creation of KuriQuinn and using them without permission is considered rude, in bad-taste and will reflect seriously on your credibility as a writer. Murderous clones will cut you to pieces if you plagiarize.  
>  Warning: _Spoilers_ for pretty much everything up to  _Boruto: The Movie_  
>  Canon-Compliance: Everything up to  _Boruto: The Movie_  
> ** Fanon-Compliance Takes place simultaneously with  _Unplanned_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter has been beta-read by:[Sakura's Unicorn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2143802/Sakura-s-Unicorn)**

Despite what rumour and speculation would insist, Sasuke Uchiha does not thrive in the cold. It was a common saying growing up that Uchiha had fire in their veins – it's what made them so talented at using fire jutsu. And, like the serpents Sasuke is capable of summoning, he much prefers to be warm and comfortable.

And yet, despite this, he finds himself stalking out of the forest near Konoha's orphanage one cold, rainy night in March.

The property has seen many upgrades in the past year, thanks to the sponsorship of the city, and is no longer the rustic lodge he's visited in the past. A paved walkway leads to a gate and manicured lawn; various recreational fields surround the residence as well. Despite the homey touches, the place still feels disconcertingly institutional. Only the miserable weather makes it look at all appealing.

Sasuke would much rather be home in bed with his wife.

Granted, at this point in time, that prospect is less comforting than usual. Sakura's third trimester has been dragging on, making every aspect of her (and by extension, his) life challenging. In the past weeks, something as simple as sleep has become a nightly chore. Her discomfort and constant trips to the toilet keep them both awake, and when she finally does fall asleep, her exhausted snores keep him from joining her.

Still, at least back home, his feet would be warm.

Sasuke quickens his pace, pulling his travelling cloak tighter around him and forcing the warm thoughts of his wife out of mind. He has serious business to address tonight and wishing he was watching over Sakura or covertly tucking in Sarada will do him no good here.

Ever since he and his loved ones defeated the crazed scientist calling himself Shin Uchiha, the man's numerous clones have been of concern to Konoha. Upon Naruto's recommendation – and Sasuke's wary approval – the boys were placed in the Konoha Orphanage under the care of a certain Kabuto Yakushi.

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto completely trust the man, but they both grew up as orphans. They know the value of having a place to call home and people who can be called family, however odd that family is.

More significantly, they both know the importance of second chances. Intimately, in Sasuke's case. It would be hypocritical not to extend the same courtesy to Kabuto.

That's not to say that Naruto and the city councillors haven't been keeping careful tabs on him or the progress of the orphan boys. Since the discovery of the clones, Shikamaru has been wrestling with the dilemma of how their existence might best help Konoha.

In days past, most orphans would've been brought under government jurisdiction, secreted away by Root, or recruited from this very orphanage to serve as assassins and spies. Those days are long gone, but the project is nowhere near the point of integrating them into village life. That's what Naruto eventually wants, anyhow.

Personally, Sasuke thinks the best and safest option would be to have them live out their lives in ignominy. Preferably, far away from him and his family. But that's just a personal inclination, stemming from the uneasiness he gets just looking at the creatures.

All options are problematic, of course, and possibly moot if the current situation continues. In the past year or so since they were discovered, the number of clones has drastically declined.

As long as they were just numbers on paper, everyone secretly hoped the dilemma would resolve itself. Sasuke isn't proud of that thinking, but in the long run, it would be safer for the world if the Shin Uchiha clones simply ceased to exist.

And then, a few weeks ago, Orochimaru became involved. It's never a good sign when Sasuke's former master shows up.

Although, in recent years, the psychopath has developed a vague approximation of etiquette, it's still best to pay attention to his cryptic insinuations and creepy innuendos. A few choice phrases from the Sannin about the future fate of the clones were enough to for Sasuke to look into the case personally.

Reports from both Orochimaru and Konoha mention a problem in the cloning process as being the reason for the high mortality rate, but Sasuke suspects something else. Before any other decisions are made, he needs to know the whole truth.

Even if he would rather not.

Despite the name that has stuck with the clones, they are not Uchiha. Sasuke knows that his deceased family would look upon them as abominations, sinister creations that ought to be destroyed, not coddled. Not only because their existence pollutes the so-called pure Uchiha blood, but because they are dangerous.

Every single clone has an awakened Mangekyō Sharingan – something that preliminary reports still can't explain. Barring routine physicals, both Kabuto and Naruto have forbidden any in-depth testing. The clones spent their entire existence as guinea-pigs and non-consenting organ donors, so the directive is certainly justified. Sasuke certainly understands it, even if he thinks there could be some benefit in studying these synthetic Sharingan.

If only to find a way for his own children to never accidentally reawaken the Curse of Hatred.

As the only living individual with a fully evolved Sharingan – and control over it – Sasuke is the only one who can truly appraise the clones and make a decision.

Finally reaching the front door, he shakes out his cloak and knocks. He doesn't expect it to open so fast – no one actually knew he was coming tonight – and so it's a bit startling when he finds himself face to face with an unsurprised Kabuto.

"Ah, Sasuke. So nice to see you," the snake-faced man says, eyes crinkling in what might be genuine pleasure.

Sasuke blinks and narrows his eyes. "Where's Urushi?" he asks. Just because Kabuto has been accorded some clemency doesn't mean he enjoys dealing with him.

"Ill, I'm afraid," Kabuto sighs. "The weather, you know. The cold doesn't do much for his injuries, even so long after the war."

"Hm."

Sasuke wonders if Urushi knows what part his brother played in the events of the Fourth Shinobi War. Or that Kabuto was, in some way, responsible for Urushi's injuries and the death of his comrades due to his resurrection jutsu.

It must be another one of those things that loved ones don't speak about for the sake of protecting a relationship. There are certain stories that Sasuke has never told Sakura, but which he knows she's aware of. Neither of them ever bring it up. There's no use in dredging up past events that can't be changed.

He's learned that the hard way.

"Please come in from the rain," Kabuto says, moving aside. "Would you like some tea to warm up? I also have some of that imported coffee from out West."

"What in our entire history suggests I would ever drink anything you offered?" Sasuke retorts coldly.

"Good point," Kabuto chuckles, as if he forgot a tiny detail. He isn't put off in the least by Sasuke's attitude. "Then may I ask why you're here?"

"Don't pretend you don't know."

Kabuto's smile is a little harder this time and his glasses flash. "Of course. We can discuss this in my office. Come this way. I don't like to speak about difficult matters where the boys can hear."

Which seems like an actual concern, Sasuke realises as he is led through the entrance and into a large room. The hallways are packed with children, all of them clones.

The boys are all similar in looks – pale and blond – although it appears some attempts have been made to distinguish them from each other. Instead of the slicked back hair Sasuke remembers from before, some have had theirs cut or grown it out. All of them wear different styles of clothing in different colours, each with names printed on the front. The attempt to distinguish themselves is likely for Kabuto and Urushi's ease. Sasuke isn't certain any of the clones themselves would think to initiate the measure.

Kabuto gestures for him to enter a large room – some kind of recreation area, if the bookshelves and large television are any indication. Various table-top games are arranged amongst chairs and sofas.

About twenty clones are spread throughout the room, each engrossed in a different task. One builds a castle out of cards while another assembles a meticulous tower of blocks. Across the room, some of them sweep the floor while others dust the furniture.

There is only quiet here. It's a solemnity that Sasuke associates more with his years spent with Orochimaru than any kind of academy or orphanage should have. It's unnerving and highlights the obvious lack of connection between any of the wards here. Even if the clones had been talking, they would've stopped the minute they noticed Sasuke. Dozens of scarlet eyes flash toward him, following as he goes.

"They prefer to sleep during the day," Kabuto explains, either unaware or indifferent to the scrutiny. "With the Sharingan constantly active, the light stimulation tires them out. I've been working on a way to turn off whatever keeps it constantly active, but I haven't developed any non-invasive procedures yet."

"That wasn't mentioned in any of the reports," Sasuke points out.

As they pass, one of the clones – bulkier and more muscular than the others – glowers at Sasuke as if he would like nothing more than to lunge across the room and attack.

Sasuke narrows his eyes slightly, allowing his own Sharingan to flash to the surface just enough to remind the kid why trying anything would be a supremely bad idea. He might not have the Nine-Tails to intimidate the little bastards into submission, but he also has fewer reservations about killing an attacker than Naruto does.

Child or no.

"Maybe not in detail, but I assure you, I have been thorough in the medical information I've been sending the village," Kabuto replies smoothly. "The specifics, however, I felt were too…delicate to be put to paper. In the wrong hands –"

"I really don't care what loopholes you're exploiting to keep Nara off your back. So long as those things don't threaten the village or my family," Sasuke interrupts. "I do have a problem with your former master showing up anywhere near either to chat about your little project. Especially as I was under the impression that you don't have much to do with him these days."

"Ours is a distant friendship," Kabuto answers softly. "It's hard to leave behind someone to whom one has been devoted to for so long. Certainly you understand that, Sasuke?"

Involuntarily, Sasuke's thoughts fly to Itachi.

For so long, he was devoted to avenging his family due to his brother's deeds – until the truth came out and that devotion turned to avenging Itachi. Even now, his brother is constantly in his thoughts, a lingering reminder. If he were still alive today…

Sasuke shuts down that line of thinking.

It's uncomfortable to know he and Kabuto can relate about anything. To cover up the moment, he commands, "Get on with it."

Kabuto nods, leading him to an office and letting him inside. The place is small with large plexiglass windows that were likely put in to keep an eye on the children outside. The countless Sharingan remain fixed on them even after the door closes, and Sasuke wonders if Kabuto knows the clones can read lips.

"I assume Lord Orochimaru mentioned the difficulties we've been facing with your cousins?"

Sasuke grimaces at the term. "They're not my family."

"It's the least damaging term we can think of," Kabuto apologises. "Calling them clones simply reinforces that mindset for them. It's not good for their self-worth."

_I don't care,_ Sasuke wants to reply, but doesn't. He didn't come here to discuss psychology with a necromancer.

"As you know, we started out with almost two hundred boys," Kabuto goes on. "Since coming into our care, however, many of them have died."

"Orochimaru mentioned the cloning process –"

"Yes. The technique for creating viable bodies is delicate. By the time you and the Hokage stumbled upon Shin and the boys, they'd been growing themselves. Their purposes were more out of expediency than seeking perfection of form."

"They were replacement bodies," Sasuke recalls.

"Temporary vessels meant to supply the primary Shin with healthy and undamaged organs," Kabuto agrees. "None of them were meant to sustain life in the long-term and so it was inevitable that, over time, their bodies would begin to fail. Without continued medical support and therapy – all of which I have provided – more of them would be dead by now."

"But you've slowed the rate of mortality, haven't you?"

"As well as was possible. Urushi and I have been doing what we can, but we've still only been able to keep fifty of them alive. I fear unless the problem is addressed, this time next year, we'll be down to half. If we're lucky."

"So, what exactly is it that you want?"

Kabuto frowns. "When the boys were first brought to me, the intention was that eventually they would be rehabilitated and integrated into village life."

"How will that stop them from dying?"

"That's the other part that I haven't mentioned in my reports," Kabuto sighs. "It's not just genetic disease and fallout from the cloning process that are detrimental to their health, but – _Kōda_! NO!"

Sasuke's head whips around, following Kabuto's gaze just in time to watch one of the clones calmly reach out and twist the neck of another one.

Before the victim hits the ground, Kabuto and Sasuke have both exited the office. Sasuke grabs hold of the attacker while Kabuto needlessly checks the other body. His shoulders sag and he looks up at the boy Sasuke has a hold of.

"Kōda, why did you do that?" he asks, his tone laced not with anger or shock, but resignation and disappointment.

"He wouldn't move," the boy answers blandly, as if that justifies everything.

Sasuke looks down at the corpse. The boy's eyes stare up, Sharingan dulled in death. His stomach clenches as he can't help imagining Sarada. His eyes flit around the room, noting the reactions of the other clones.

Or rather, the non-reaction.

None of them have even batted an eyelash at the casual murder of one of their own.

_This has happened before_ , Sasuke realises. It's not just issues pertaining to their biology which are killing the clones, but each other.

"We've discussed this," Kabuto chastises Kōda.

"I apologise," the clone says, not sounding so in the least. With even less emotion, he asks, "Will I be neutralised now?"

Kabuto pales and shakes his head. "No. Go sit in the library. You and I will talk about this after our guest leaves."

Sasuke hesitates then releases the boy. Kōda offers him a fleeting, appraising look then shuffles out of the room.

Sasuke shoots a hard look at Kabuto.

"He just murdered another person, and you're simply going to have a conversation with him?"

The medic nin doesn't have an opportunity to answer. One of the clones wanders over quietly, carrying a blanket. Wordlessly and with a blank expression on his face, he passes the blanket to Kabuto.

The former spy stares at the boy then smiles tensely. "Thank you, Rikon."

The boy calmly turns, heading back to an abandoned book.

Kabuto wraps the dead boy's body in the blanket and motions for Sasuke to follow him back to the office.

"This is what you weren't revealing in your reports," Sasuke says angrily. "It's why you sent Orochimaru to me, instead of contacting the village. If anyone there finds out, they'll scrap the program and destroy the clones."

"Yes," Kabuto says tightly. "But what they don't understand is that the boys have no understanding of the sanctity of human life. They see each other as nothing more than chattel. How can they be expected to know the difference if they've never had someone teach them _why_? We're doing the best we can, but it's an uphill battle."

"You do understand how ironic that is coming from you?" Sasuke deadpans. "So far, I've seen nothing that suggests they shouldn't all be destroyed. They're dangerous and, worse than that, they're completely amoral."

"Not completely," Kabuto persuades. "You saw, didn't you? With Rikon? The blanket?" He nods at the covered corpse. "This is new behaviour. The usual reaction to death is what you noticed before – no one acknowledges it. But in this case…that boy did. Clearly, something is changing, albeit slowly. Sasuke, I truly believe that these boys need to be in an environment where they can interact with other people. Where they can _learn_ and _experience_ for themselves."

"It might be too late."

"If you really believed that, you never would've come here tonight. You never would've approved of them remaining at the orphanage for so long."

"One act of compassion doesn't mean it isn't too late."

"But it's enough to write them off entirely?" Kabuto counters. "Surely, you of all people, Sasuke, know the importance of second chances. And not blaming a child for the sins of his ancestors."

Narrowing his eyes at the implication, Sasuke's jaw clenches. "I've seen enough," he says, turning and striding from the office. "Naruto will contact you with the final decision."

"And what will that final decision be?" Kabuto calls after him.

Sasuke considers the sea of red eyes watching him as he leaves, and murmurs to himself, "I honestly have no idea."

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reviews are much appreciated!**
> 
> _Also, those of you who read An Inch of Gold, the latest chapter has had the other part added. Also, my chapters have all been doubled up now, so don't have a freak-out and think I've suddenly deleted a bunch of chapters. All the story is still there ^_^_
> 
> **_クリ_ **


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter has been beta-read by:[Sakura's Unicorn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2143802/Sakura-s-Unicorn)**

* * *

Naruto shuffles into his office on a morning like any other, bleary-eyed and feeling like he hasn't slept in…in... He can't even remember how long it's been, actually.

As usual, Shikamaru has already arrived and waits by Naruto's desk, organising stacks upon stacks of forms, files, and paperwork.

Naruto used to think that bearing the brunt of the entire village's hatred for the Nine-Tails was the worst chapter in his life, but he's beginning to think he was wrong. At least back then when people were mean to him, he could just toilet-paper their businesses or leave a bag of dog shit on their front step. Paperwork doesn't exactly allow for the same outlets, and he's pretty sure people wouldn't be happy with their Hokage getting up to the same hijinks that his son still engages in.

It's several seconds before Naruto notices the tense set to his main advisor's shoulders. Years of practice have improved his observational skills at least a little bit. He knows that Shikamaru only ever looks like that if he's uncomfortable with something or he's plotting out a complex defensive strategy. Given the fact that Hokage Tower is the safest place in the entire village, that leaves only one reason he might look like that right now—a reason Naruto confirms upon closing his door and discovering Sasuke there, leaning against the wall in the darkest part of his office.

_Like a freaking overgrown bat. Seriously! It's like he's completely embracing the term 'Shadow Hokage.'_

Ironic, considering how much his friend dislikes being called that.

Even though Sasuke has proven himself time and again to be loyal to the village (and Naruto), Shikamaru has never completely forgiven him and will likely never fully trust him, either. While Naruto doesn't agree with it, he understands why, as does Sasuke. In fact, Sasuke (in a rare example of being accommodating) actively avoids coming to see Naruto here unless he's sure that Shikamaru won't be around.

Which makes the fact that he is here now (along with the fact that Sasuke has a well-known aversion to doing anything before ten o'clock in the morning) an indicator that something is wrong—which might also be adding to Shikamaru's tense, defensive demeanour.

Naruto's shoulders slump because it's way too early for this.

"What is it?" he groans. "Who's attacking us now? It's not more aliens, is it? Because I'm really getting sick of that. Or is it prehistoric reptiles now? At this point, nothing would surprise me."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "You know what the word 'prehistoric' means?"

"Shut up. Hinata's dad's ill and she's been checking in on him which means I got roped into helping Himawari study for a vocabulary test." Naruto sighs, heading toward his desk and throwing himself into the chair. "She might've activated the Byakugan already, but the poor kid's got my brains. She's already working twice as hard as Boruto ever had to just to scrape by." He presses the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to rub away his exhaustion. "It doesn't help that Shino's kind of a crap teacher. I wish Iruka was still at the Academy – of course, not that it matters if we're being attacked–"

"We're not being attacked," Sasuke drawls, "but if you're really in need of a fight to wake you up…"

"No, I'm fine. Besides, if I kill you –"

"Still delusional, I see."

" – Sakura will kill me and then she'll be executed for treason and the village will be without a Hokage because Sarada's not old enough. And then the city councillors will probably choose Konohamaru, who has the judgement of a lemming, and all my hard work will have been for nothing."

"You've put far too much thought into this scenario. Have you been eating insects on Mount Myōboku again?"

"It's rude if you don't! Not like an asshole like you would care about etiquette."

"Is that another of Himawari's vocabulary words? I'm impressed you can pronounce it."

"You know what?" Naruto jumps to his feet, fists clenched. "Never mind what I said – let's do this! Right now!"

"As amusing as it is to watch you two reenact scenes from our childhood," Shikamaru interrupts, his eye twitching in annoyance, "do you think maybe we could get on with it, _Lord Hokage?"_

Naruto winces and shoots his advisor a half-sheepish, half-sulking look. "You take the fun out of everything."

"That's my job," Shikamaru sighs, and then nods at Sasuke. "So? Why are you here?"

Sasuke's expression loses whatever hint of levity their bantering brought out. "I went to the orphanage last night," he declares quietly.

Naruto's ears perk up. "Took you long enough!"

"Shut up and let me talk, you moron."

They exchange glares, but Naruto lets his friend give his report.

Overall, it's exactly what he expected based on the updates Kabuto has been sending regularly, but neither he nor Shikamaru can hold back their expressions of dismay upon learning the clones aren't simply dying off.

"Their inability to see each other as anything other than competition or spare parts is a major obstacle," Sasuke concludes.

"No kidding," Shikamaru mutters, shaking his head.

"Then we can't waste any more time," Naruto says. "We have a decision to make." He nods to himself and addresses Shikamaru (with what Hinata teases him is his 'important voice'). "Contact Kabuto. Tell him we'll begin accepting the boys here."

There's utter silence in the office.

Both his friends look utterly disbelieving for a moment. Then Shikamaru's eyeballs bulge slightly and Sasuke's mouth tightens.

"You can't just make a decision like that," he argues stiffly. "Not without thinking it through."

"I've been thinking it through since you were visited by old Snake Face."

Shikamaru clears his throat. "There are a lot of considerations –"

"The only consideration that matters is that these kids need a little extra help. They need to be out of that place _yesterday_."

"It's not that simple and you know it," Shikamaru argues. "We've been keeping the daimyō and the Elders' interest in this minimal by playing the traumatised child card, but they all want to know the status of the Uchiha clones."

Sasuke's eye twitches. "If they can't even keep each other alive, the directive will be that they are all destroyed," he says.

He doesn't sound as put off by that idea as he should, and Naruto makes a mental note to question him about it later when Shikamaru isn't around. "The daimyō and the Elders don't have to know," he says instead.

"Yes, they do, Naruto," Shikamaru sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's how we run things – that's how you run things, and always have."

"And I always will – but they don't have to know _yet_ _._ We have six months before the next progress report on the orphanage situation."

"Four months."

"Whatever. Four months."

"Even if we had six months, it would be cutting it close. Four is practically impossible."

"Because none of us are used to working with deadlines," Naruto deadpans.

"These are _human beings_ we're talking about—human beings learning about being human, not learning a new jutsu!"

"Exactly." Naruto's voice is firm. "They are human beings. And up until now, everyone in this room has been talking about them like they're just empty containers." He glares hard at his friends. Neither of them flinch, but there's a sense of discomfort radiating from both men. "I believe – no, I _know_ that it is important to judge a child on his own merit, not on his past. Shikamaru, you're one of the people who taught me that even when we were kids." Now Shikamaru does wince slightly. "And Sasuke, I know that you've experienced first-hand the horrible things Orochimaru and his creations can do. But these kids are different. They had no contact with the guy, and they evolved their own way of coping beyond what they were first created to do. And they're still young enough that we can help them."

His best friend's posture doesn't relax, but his visible eye isn't as narrowed as before.

"If we were in any other place but Konoha, this would be impossible," he continues, desperate to convince them. "The world is at peace right now, but there are still places where kids are bred as soldiers. The Uchiha clones will never be able to completely adjust to a civilian lifestyle – I'm not stupid enough to think that's possible. But here, we can at least give them something to fight for, something to protect, instead of dying needlessly. And they've never had this before – a home, a family, a village. We can teach them what that means."

"The Will of Fire," Shikamaru says quietly, thoughtful. He sighs again, sounding resigned. "It's still a major risk, Naruto. It would depend on not just a few people pitching in, but the _entirety_ of Konoha. Which is hard enough for normal kids, but these ones aren't exactly fit for the Academy."

"Obviously, we'll need some special instructors. Good ones. I've already got a few in mind."

"As much as you want to get them out of the orphanage as soon as possible, bringing them all here and just distributing them to families is a recipe for disaster. We should do it in stages – groups of three, maybe – to try to rehabilitate them." Naruto makes a face, but Shikamaru remains firm. "Imagine fifty kids with fully mature Sharingan running around the city. We're still rebuilding from the disaster last year. Even if you personally don't like it, you're hamstrung by the city's budget."

Naruto grumbles. "Fine."

"And before we fully implement the plan, we need a trial run," Shikamaru continues. "The success or failure of that is what we can bring to the daimyō and the Elders."

"It's not the best plan, but it's a plan," Naruto agrees reluctantly. Still, he is relieved. If there's anything he's learned in the past few years it's that leadership is a lot like juggling eggs – if you're really lucky, you get to decide which one breaks. "Sasuke?"

His best friend has been listening to all this with an unreadable expression on his face. Slowly, he pushes himself off the wall and meets Naruto's inquiring gaze. "The only way I can agree to this," he says clearly, "is if I choose the initial candidates."

Alarm bells go off in Naruto's head. "Aw, come on, Sasuke!"

"If you insist on calling them Uchiha then the final say is with the Uchiha clan."

"Bullshit! If you really wanted to play the clan card, you'd have done it way before this!"

"Be that as it may, I will choose the clones you start the trial with. Take it or leave it."

"Oh, right! So you can choose the ones least likely to succeed in order to spoil the program!" Naruto yells.

"Actually," Shikamaru interjects, "Sasuke's plan isn't so petty. It's logical. If we can make a success of those with the most troubling tendencies, there's more evidence we can rehabilitate all the clones at a higher success rate."

Sasuke inclines his head, acknowledging Shikamaru's support.

It never bodes well when they agree on something so easily.

"I'm telling Sakura," Naruto complains. "She'd agree with me."

"I suppose it's lucky for us she can't currently get out of a chair without needing help," Sasuke replies smoothly. "Not that you'd do that anyhow. She has enough stress at the moment, don't you agree?"

Naruto doesn't argue. Upsetting his former teammate is not something he actually intends to do.

_And definitely not while she's hormonal and pregnant_ , Kurama adds with a shudder.

The demon within Naruto has been justifiably terrified by Sakura since that one time after the war…

"You're a braver man than I am," Shikamaru says to Sasuke. "She'll murder you when she finds out you kept her out of this discussion."

Sasuke has the decency to look a little paler than usual. "That's my lookout, isn't it?" he retorts, then addresses Naruto. "Do you agree or not?"

In his capacity as Hokage, Naruto has to determine if this is a caveat he can live with or not. It boils down to his overconfidence matched up against Sasuke's paranoia. He wonders what it says about him that, these days, he trusts the paranoia more.

"Fine," he concedes. "You can choose them, if it's that important to you." Under his breath, he grumbles, "Might as well be you choosing. You're the only one of us who's able to tell them apart."

"How will you decide?" Shikamaru wants to know. "Do you intend to go back and interview them one by one?"

"No. I already have candidates in mind. Pass me the files."

Shikamaru makes a face at the command, but rifles through one of the drawers. He probably has a better idea of where everything is right now than Naruto ever would.

"If this fails," Sasuke says quietly as they watch Shikamaru find the paperwork, "I will take the responsibility of dealing with the consequences."

Naruto's stomach twists painfully at the implication. "I would never allow you to do that," he says, challenging his friend to argue. Unspoken is _especially considering your history._

Whether they truly are Uchiha or not, too many Sharingan users have already been murdered on the orders of the village. He won't put Sasuke through even a facsimile of that.

"We'll figure out what to do if it comes to it," he promises as Shikamaru returns and passes the folders to Sasuke.

"Hm."

Faster than expected, he chooses three files and hands them to Shikamaru, who takes a brief glance through each and makes a face.

"All three of these have the most incident markers in their dossier. If what you said about Kabuto fudging some of their information is correct, I can only imagine how troublesome they're going to be."

He doesn't wait for Sasuke's reply, instead he leaves the room with the files in hand, muttering to himself. Naruto knows he's going to set everything in motion.

"I hope you're happy," he complains.

"My happiness doesn't enter into it," Sasuke retorts. "Too many bad decisions have been made by acting rashly."

"You'd better be talking about yourself because I never act rashly," Naruto boasts then adds in a more subdued tone, "Not lately, anyway. It's freaking boring."

He expects a snide comment in return or possibly a half-hearted chuckle, but Sasuke continues to look grave.

"What's up? Are there really aliens and you just led with the orphanage stuff until Shikamaru left?"

"What you said before—about me _playing the clan card_ ," Sasuke begins, ignoring Naruto's question. He pauses, working his jaw, and then continues, "It wasn't entirely false."

"I know that, you jerk. That's why I said it."

"I've never had to make decisions on behalf of the clan before because there wasn't one. I was out of the village for so long, I'm out of touch and it does – _very_ occasionally – cloud my impartiality," Sasuke admits. Naruto very carefully doesn't say anything because getting Sasuke to admit a fault is notoriously difficult. The last time it happened, he lost an arm for his trouble. "There's something I need you to look into for me. It concerns Sarada."

Naruto's eyes widen. "Is she all right?"

"Yes, she's fine. Her thirteenth birthday is coming up," Sasuke dismisses, but there's a warmth there that's only present when he speaks of his daughter. "There's a matter I want to deal with. For her."

Naruto is curious, of course, but the furtive way that Sasuke is looking at him now makes him uneasy.

Never a good sign.

"Why do I get the feeling this is another thing Sakura is going to kill me for if she finds out?" Naruto groans.

つづく

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _RE: Naruto's comment about Shino: I kind of see Shino as the type who fell into the "if you can't do, teach" category. He never struck me as someone who had any kind of interest in teaching kids, but because he's got no other fallback, he ended up teaching. I knew way too many people like that in my line of work…_
> 
> _Also, if Naruto sounds a little schemy, please remember he's spent a few years being a politician and has had to learn to think like one. But unlike certain Cheeto-with-hair-type politicians, he actually has the best interests of people at heart._
> 
> **クリ**


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter has been beta-read by:[ Sakura's Unicorn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2143802/Sakura-s-Unicorn)**

"Oh, hey! There you are, Sai. Come in."

The directive comes from somewhere behind a wall of white; as usual, the Seventh Hokage is buried in paperwork up to his whiskers. Sai steps lightly into the office, closing the door behind him.

It's been over a week since he encountered Sasuke Uchiha while out on a personal errand, but it's the first time he's had a spare minute to get out of the house since then. Between Ino's incessant need for food, sex, or reassurances that she's still pretty, Sai has barely had the time to go to work let alone make what amounts to a social call, albeit with the Hokage.

Naruto clears a space in front of him, moving one of the large piles, and Sai raises an eyebrow. "You look like shit," he tells him honestly.

Naruto scowls. "At least I have an excuse. You were born looking like a creep."

"There's an awful lot of frustration in your voice," Sai notes. "Are you having enough sexual intercourse? Irritability is one of the first signs of –"

"Finish that sentence and I'll have you cleaning chewing gum off the desks at the Academy for the rest of your life – believe it!" Naruto threatens.

Sai smirks. "Whatever you say, Dickless."

"Can anyone on your team even pretend to respect this office?" Shikamaru lurks in the background, probably to make sure Naruto actually reads the documents he's supposed to. Sai also suspects that the Hokage's advisor routinely uses his shadow jutsu to keep Naruto from collapsing over his papers. "None of the other Hokage's advisors ever had to deal with this."

"Well, you could take a page out of Gai-sensei's book and challenge me to a duel every morning, but that's not exactly your style, is it?" Naruto sniggers and then abruptly shuts up as his body goes rigid. "Hey! Shikamaru, man! Come on!"

"We have business to discuss," his advisor reminds him, not even trying to sound patient as his shadow pins the Hokage in place. "And I'd like to get out of here before nine o'clock for once, so could we get on with it?"

"Ah, now I see who wears the pants in this relationship," Sai remarks, earning sour looks from both men even as Shikamaru releases Naruto.

"He's right, though," the blond man says grudgingly, his demeanour turning serious. "I assume Sasuke did his usual cryptic routine and didn't tell you anything?"

"You assume correctly."

Sasuke only offered him hints, but Sai still has contacts. His former Root comrades – the reformed ones who aren't serving prison sentences or dead – hear things. Because he has the ear of the Hokage, he is, in a way, an unofficial link between the old world and the new. So, they still pass information on to him in the hopes of preserving the greater good in Konoha.

Root is nothing but a distant memory now, and the children who suffered there have long since been rehabilitated through the care and effort of Sakura and her clinic. Which means there's only a specific group of children who would benefit from Sai's experience.

A specific, dangerous group of children…

His teammates filled him in on the Shin Uchiha incident long ago – of the lingering remnants of Orochimaru's experiments and countless emotionless clones with fully active Mangekyō Sharingan.

Sai shudders at that.

It's the army Danzo would have killed to possess had he lived.

Beyond Naruto's optimistic plans for the future, he hasn't heard much about how the clones are adjusting to the orphanage. But given the suspected nature of this meeting, he supposes he's about to find out.

Naruto appears to sense his thoughts.

"Listen, if you want to say no, I totally get it," the Hokage tells him with the air of someone resigned to hear the worst. "I know that things are busy for you right now with the baby coming and all. You probably want to spend as much time with Ino and your kid as possible."

"Perhaps you might tell me what the job is first before giving me the option to back out," Sai suggests. "Is that now how one is meant to preface the assignment of an unpleasant duty?"

"It's not unpleasant exactly," Naruto hedges with a minor twitch, "but it would be…challenging."

"Konoha will be accepting three of the Uchiha clones on a trial basis to see if integration is possible," Shikamaru says. "They're going to need an instructor."

For other members of Konoha's ninja elite, this would not be an unreasonable request, but Sai isn't exactly anyone's first choice for mentoring the city's youth. His upbringing inside Danzo Shimura's organization still casts a long shadow, and while people might be more at ease around him than certain other reformed shinobi, they would still prefer Sai not be the one to influence the next generation.

"Protocol dictates their instructor be of jōnin rank," he points out.

"And you and I both know you have more practical experience than half the people serving as jōnin right now," Naruto replies. He holds up several files. "The mission specs are in here if you're interested – official reports and what Sasuke found out – but I think you already know what I'm asking you. These kids need someone to teach them, and I think you're the best candidate for the job."

Even though this is what he expected, Sai is unsure how to answer.

"Wouldn't Kakashi be a more appropriate candidate in this case?" he questions carefully. "His experience with the Sharingan, not to mention his responsibility in training the legendary heroes of the Fourth Great Shinobi War…"

"Kakashi might have all that under his belt, but there are other important experiences he doesn't have," Shikamaru says. "You grew up being a nameless, expendable pawn for a secret organization. Sorry if that was indelicate."

"No, that is a fair assessment," Sai acknowledges.

"It's really not just that," Naruto interjects. "I mean, yeah, your upbringing definitely has some importance, but the reason you're the best person for this job is your relatability."

Sai blinks at this. "I don't understand."

"The reason Kakashi was a good teacher to us was that he understood us on a basic level," Naruto explains. "Sasuke and I were orphans. So was Kakashi. He knew what it was to lose his parents and he knew what it was like to be judged based on something he couldn't control. And he had a soft spot for Sakura because she reminded him of the girl he cared for when he was younger."

"Rin Nohara," Sai remembers. He has heard bits and pieces about Kakashi's past over the years, but has never asked directly; prior to joining Team 7, Danzo required he be familiar with every member's background.

"Yeah. Point is there was something there that let him bond with all of us. With the clone kids, he wouldn't have that," Naruto says. "Not that I'd rule out bringing him in to help. Considering Sasuke's made it clear he wants to be as hands-off as possible on this one, Kakashi might be the only one who can help them deal with their Sharingan issues. But these kids are going to need someone they can go to who can empathize with them…maybe even trust one day."

"I seem to recall it took a while for you and Sakura to trust me. What makes you think the same can't be said for these boys?"

"You're not working for an evil organization anymore, are you?" Naruto shoots back, but without any true malice. Instead, his expression shifts back to serious. "As long as I've known you, you've done your best to learn about what it means to be human. Whether it's from your stupid-ass books or just talking to other people, you know what it's like to start with zero real emotion or feelings – just like these kids. There's no one else in the entire city who has that experience, and that's why you're really the only one I can see succeeding in this task."

They hold each other's gaze for a long while. Naruto breaks it with a tired smile.

"At least, that's how I see it. Like I said before, I get it if you don't want to take this on. I know I'm doing an awesome job selling this –" Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "– but it's not going to be a walk in the park. You say the word and I'll find someone else. It'll be hard, but we've done more difficult things before."

Sai remains quiet for several minutes, thinking over what his friend has said. As much as Naruto tries to hoke about "selling" him on the idea, he is being utterly sincere.

To be honest, Sai is tempted to turn down the job.

As intriguing as it is, he thinks Naruto gives him too much credit. He didn't achieve his current lifestyle by himself.

In some ways, it's Sai's association with Konoha's current Sannin and his membership within the renowned Team 7 that has allowed him to integrate into city affairs as (relatively) easily as he has. That and his wife's imposing nature.

Sai never realised that becoming the husband of Ino Yamanaka would lead to so many opportunities, whether it be choice invitations to social gatherings or establishing healthy work relationships with others. From existing in the shadows without even a name, Sai has become an actual upstanding member of the community.

With a job and everything.

When Sai was younger, he never would have dreamed that he would grow up to be the head city planner of the Leaf village. Instead of wetwork and black ops, he designs buildings and monuments to showcase Konoha's distinct spirit. All of his paintings have names now, and he's even sold a few to collectors.

And then, of course, there are the changes that he attributes to becoming a father.

Inojin is a perplexing child. It's as if every quality of Ino's that Sai finds mystifying and everything she doesn't understand about him were mixed together to create this…peculiar, amazing and completely separate individual; one that Sai loves with his entire heart, a sensation he never experienced before.

Nor did he ever truly expect to experience it again and yet, in a month or so, there's going to be another tiny, new life in their home. A daughter, the scans say. He's admitted only to Ino (and Sakura because she's always had a unique gift of getting him to talk about his feelings) how terrified he is of the prospect.

"You'll be fine," his friend and former teammate told him months ago when he first expressed these doubts. "You've done a great job with Inojin and, if you have any problems, you have so many people who would help you out." A surprisingly true fact.

But Naruto was right earlier; Sai would much rather be preparing for his daughter's birth, enjoying his wife and son, and planning Konoha's cityscape than embarking on what sounds like a long, complicated mentorship.

However…

There is a very strong part of him that knows he would not forgive himself for putting his happiness in front of the needs of three young boys – especially those who have been raised in not entirely dissimilar circumstance to him.

It is a testament to his friendship with Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke over the years that he could feel this empathy.

"I appreciate your offer to find someone else, however, you're correct," Sai says. "These boys will not develop in an environment where they are surrounded by the reminders of their past. In Root, we were forced to become desensitized to the deaths of our brothers. It was something we were required to learn. These clones have had it practically bred into them."

Naruto brightens. "So you'll do it?"

"Yes."

"Great," Naruto says, relief evident in his voice. "To be honest, I really didn't have a back-up if you didn't take it."

"You're not exactly known for your contingency plans," Sai adds.

"You won't start with them right away," Shikamaru says, also sounding relieved. "Once they're in the village, they'll need to undergo mandatory psychiatric evaluations."

"And they need to be instructed in the shinobi way," Naruto adds. "They'll have to attend lessons of some sort, but that probably won't take too long. "

"They have Sharingan, as well as more practical experience than most chūnin, so that should cut the time short. According to Kabuto's reports, they are highly intelligent, so the usual five years of Academy instruction won't be required."

"Which is a good thing because I don't want them around too many people just yet," Naruto says firmly. "Just because they're geniuses doesn't mean they have the right skills to get along with other kids."

"A situation which you would know nothing about," Sai notes, thinking of the stories his teammates have told him about Naruto's academic performance; the term 'dead-last' comes to mind.

"Watch it!"

"I am merely offering an observation that Sasuke would be making if he were here and not changing diapers," Sai says dismissively. "Speaking of, this is a matter of the Uchiha, isn't it? Shouldn't their new clan head be here? Inojin has been talking about the news for a month now."

Naruto makes a face.

"Usually? Yeah. But this was all decided before Sarada officially took over. Sasuke said something about not bringing old world thinking into the new clan or some angsty bullshit like that," Naruto complains, earning a discreet cough from Shikamaru. "Anyway, whatever his logic is, I happen to agree that Sarada shouldn't be burdened with too much of this until she's more accustomed to her responsibilities."

"And there are many," Sai says. "Quite a lot for a girl her age. Inojin is having his own difficulties simply shadowing Ino these days. For Sarada to take all of those duties on…"

"Well, it's an Uchiha thing, I think – they're all goddamn overachievers," Naruto says, although there's affection and pride there rather than criticism.

"Honestly, I'd rather she be an overachieving bureaucrat than become head of ANBU at thirteen," Shikamaru notes. "Because that turned out so well the last time."

It's a sobering sentiment and the three of them exchange grim looks.

None of them knew the truth about Itachi Uchiha until after the war – during, in Naruto's case – but they were all affected by choices he made. None of them want to see their children experience the same difficult decisions he faced.

Sai decides he doesn't like the tension in the room. Social protocol demands a change in subject, or so he's been trained by his wife to believe.

"Where will the boys be staying?" he asks, half-expecting Naruto to suggest something ridiculous like hosting all of them at the Hokage's residence. Hinata would probably let him, too; the woman is still utterly besotted, even after all these years.

There's a knock from outside the office and Naruto grins. "Funny you should ask that. Come in!"

The door swings open, revealing a familiar, weary-looking face.

"Yamato?" Sai asks, the question directed to both Naruto and the former interim leader of Team 7.

"Lord Seventh," Yamato says in greeting. Of everyone formerly on Team 7, he's the only one who ever refers to Naruto by his title even when they are speaking informally. "Anko Mitarashi just relieved me of my surveillance duties and directed me to come see you." He then nods at the others. "Shikamaru. Sai."

"Oh, yeah. I needed to talk to you," Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Something that couldn't be conveyed via messenger bird?"

"This is better said in person," Naruto shrugs. "There's a situation that's come up that I need to know your thoughts on. If you're interested, Anko will temporarily take over your assignment."

"She's been retired for years," Yamato says in mild protest.

"Don't let her obsession with sweets fool you – she's still lethal," he warns. "And crazy. More importantly, she knows the old snake's habits pretty well."

"Are my abilities in question?"

"No. That's not it at all. In fact, I have another job in mind for you."

Yamato, Sai notes, has the sense to look at least slightly worried.

* * *

つづく


End file.
